Predefinição:Location/Road/doc
This template is for use in any article about a path, trail, trade route, tunnel, street, avenue, or any other road of note within the Forgotten Realms. This template automatically places the page in Category:Roads. If a Volo's rating is given, it will also generate a category. The parameter nocat set to "true" will suppress these automatic categories. All of the parameters are optional. If left undefined, they will not appear or will be filled in with default values. Be sure to add wiki links within the infobox to articles for relevant topics. Example The code below produces the infobox shown to the right: Usage Parameters ; image : Optional. Simply include the image filename, e.g., Long Road.jpg. ; caption : Optional. A description of the image. It will automatically be italicized. ; name : Optional. Name of the road. This is the title for the infobox and will default to the name of the page if not provided. ; type : Optional. A more specific type for the road, e.g., alley, trade road, trail. Defaults to Road if left blank. This will become a subheading. ; aliases : Optional. Alternative names for the road. ; length : Optional. The length of the road, if known. ; width : Optional. The width of the road, either in a unit of measurement or by how many horses, wagons, people, etc. can fit on it at one time. ; pavement : Optional. The kind of payment, or None if unpaved. ; location : Optional. The location of the road. ; starts : Optional. The place (usually a city or town) where the road begins. ; ends : Optional. The place (usually a city or town) where the road ends. ; built : Optional. When was this road built? Just use a number here; a link with "DR" will be made automatically. ; refs : Optional. Place tags here, and they will go in the subheading rather than clutter up the rest of the infobox. ; daggers : Optional. If Volothamp Geddarm provided a dangerousness (daggers) rating in one of his many books, indicate so here by entering a value of 1 to 5. ; usethe : Optional. Modifies the auto-generated category links. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) if you want the category links to use "the" before the name, e.g., "Locations on the Trade Way" instead of "Locations on Trade Way". ; inhabitants : Optional. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category. The link text uses the titlebox name; the actual category link uses the page name. ; locations : Optional. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category. The link text uses the titlebox name; the actual category link uses the page name. ; settlements : Optional. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category. The link text uses the titlebox name; the actual category link uses the page name. ; roads : Optional. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category (for roads that branch from this one). The link text uses the titlebox name; the actual category link uses the page name. ; events : Optional. Set this to any value, (typically yes,) to have the template automatically generate a link to the category. The link text uses the titlebox name; the actual category link uses the page name. ; nocat : Optional. Not shown above. Setting this to "true" will suppress the automatic generation of categories. Used primarily on documentation pages like this one. Category:Template documentation